Feel The Parody
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: [Discontinued]Hmm...let's see Tails the head of a performance group, Sonic being forced to join, and that's the start of this Feel The Magic Parody...now finally updated with ch.5. as well as an edited joke in ch.2.
1. Trout Fishing Shortness

Feel The Parody

Ch. 1: Trout Fishing Shortness

By Hiro Konobu

I got this idea while playing Feel The Magic this day, but I'm not making any promises that it will be good, and updated regularly…okay I wanted to coin the idea. By the way I still only own my fics and Radio Hiro.

(The story starts off with Sonic walking through Station Square till he sees a certain girl walking by him, and at this point a certain kitsune sees this and decides to go out but not without saying anything)

"Hmm that guy needs help on getting that woman! I must go!"

(As he goes out to the people in the theater was wondering why he left all of a sudden, but they saw him on the screen)

"Hey buddy I see you have eyes for that woman."

"Yeah so…what's it too ya?"

"Well I can help you get that girl that you've want to be with?"

(Oh yeah at this point all of the other people who are in that theater leave at this point as well)

"How's that?"

"Just hold this trout tank."

"Why should I hold this trout tank?"

"Well I'm Tails the leader of the Most Excellent Performance group the "RUB Kitsunes." Can you help us out with our performance?"

"Sure I'll help out with the performance."

(A few minutes later when everything is set up while Sonic is holding the tank a guy is running towards him…by the way that guy was actually Knuckles. Now Sonic jumps a bit at this and well accidentally drops some of the trout in his mouth and now he's about to choke)

"I'm sorry that I jumped but…I do know the Heimlich."

"I don't care if you know how you can make roll-ups just get these fish out of my damn stomach."

"Okay proceeding to clear out trout now."

(Now Sonic proceeds to clear out the fish from the guy's stomach)

"Hey not there I said just to get these trout out!"

"Okay I'm doing so now."

(Sonic does so and gets the first two fish out)

"There's still more jackass."

"Look if you're gonna be like that I can stop right here…"

"No keep doing the Heimlich on me to get these fish out."

(Then he gets three fish out of Knuckles' stomach)

"Well I think that's it new member…wait I still got some in my stomach please rub them to get them out."

(Sonic then rub Kunckles' stomach and the all the fish then come out, and all of them are in the bowl right now)

"Well that was a most interesting performance I didn't expect that the goldfish would actually go into Knuckles…but knowing him being dumb and gullible we should have known better."

(At this point the girl Sonic saw was watching and told him, her name was Amy, but another person was wanting the same thing, by the way this was Shadow)

Her beauty…so splendid…she will be mine. So today decided to join the RUB Kitsunes…So I could see her again.

Like I said before I'm not going to promise anything with this parody of Feel The Magic done with a Sonic The Hedgehog style which are both owned by Sega, and Sonic Team, the chapters are going to be one scene a chapter which means that only the games for the chapter are going to be involved…and I'm currently working on Chapter two of Twinkle Park Switch.

End Ch.1


	2. Parachute, and Candleness

Feel The Parody

Ch.2: Parachute, and Candleness

By Hiro Konobu

"Again I Hiro Konobu only own my fics and Radio Hiro."

(We start this chapter off in a plane around the Sky Sanctuary zone where we see Sonic and Tails getting ready to do something from the plane)

"So Tails you know what were doing up here?"

"Well Sonic you know what you have to do and why we have parachutes on?"

"It's because that we need to have these things that the author forgot to mention to open up the parachutes."

"That's right Sonic you have to type in the number that appears, now let's go and freefall."

"Hey! Free fall wait a minute…"

(Before Sonic could say anything else he was pushed out of the airplane, and screaming a bit too while he was at it.)

"Okay let's see I got the number 25 so I'll just type in that number like Tails said and…"

(He types the number in and the parachute opens up…)

"…It worked."

(…but when he gets down Tails tells him something that will shock him for now.)

"Good work, do it again for 4 more times."

(Sonic face faults when he hears this…but that girl we mentioned and her name in the first chapter appears.)

"Hello I just wanted see the RUB Kitsunes new member performing I heard he was performing today and that he is kind of cute."

(At this point Sonic blushes at Amy while Tails just gives a simple hello)

"So Amy what brings you here?"

"Sonic I just said it in the last sentence."

"Oh…sorry about that well the plane is now refueled so I'm off to jump some more okay."

"You do that I'll just watch okay."

(Now after that Sonic is back up in the plane he gets ready for his next jump and jumps out without hesitation)  
"Ok this time its 88 so I'll just type that in and…(By the way this time he types the wrong number) what why wont it work…oh wait I know why I typed 87 not 88. (Now he gets the parachute open by typing 88) Okay now for the third time I will actually type out three numbers." (Now this time he jumps and gets it correct immediately)

"Nice job Sonic we will take a small break from this to do something humorous for break time."

"Okay…what is break time?"

"Well after every third time the RUB Kitsunes do a stunt we occasionally do something funny related to the stunt we are doing…so what's today Cream?"

"Well today we drop Edge out of the same airplane that you had a parachute for, but he wont have any cause he's a jackass."

"Now Cream normally I'd tell Vanilla about your bad language but since Edge is one I'll let it pass."

(Now the break time bit begins and we see Knuckles preparing to throw Edge out the plane)

"Don't I get a parachute or something and why am I tied up?"

"Because you're a jackass!"

(Knuckles kicks Edge out of the plane.)

"Oh yeah I forgot something take your slut Lita with you too."

"I'm a girl don't I get an exception to the rule?"

"No when you sided with the 'Whiney Little Bitch' you lost exemption for bashing."

(Knuckles also kicks Lita out of the plane…and well to make things short both Lita and Edge…unfortunately survive, but they couldn't walk anymore and well were made to be dependent on others…but I wont dwell on that)

"Okay Sonic are you ready to get back up into the air?"

"Sure Tails I need to get this done and over with anyway."

(As the plane refueled again Sonic gets ready to jump only this time ready to type a four-digit number) "Okay for the sake of unoriginality I'll type this number in." (Now Sonic jumps out of the plane and then when he lands Tails tells him about the fifth and final jump) "Okay Tails anything different about the last jump rather than the fact that the last few jumps had tedium written all over it."

"Well Sonic you do have to type out a longer number."

"Oh okay I can do five."

"Nope you have to type seven this time before you fall down to the ground below."

"What!"

"Yes, but you don't have to go through with it if you don't want to…"

"Wait I'll do it. Just give me the 7-digit combo."

(He gets it and gets back into the plane and readies his jump and presses the 7-digit combo even while saying it out loud)

"Let's see its 8-6-7-5-3-0-9."

(The parachute opens, and bonus points for those who can guess that reference)

"I did it got through those five damn jumps. What do you think of that Amy?"

"That was decent, but Tails told me while you were still in the plane that he had something else planned…well I'll let Tails explain."  
"See I had also want you to ride down on this cart a few times and also due to the fact that there is no one clearing the mines here like in the actual game version…"

"Why?"

"That's because the author has been abusing his laziness clause."  
(Just then some giant candles come out of nowhere, and one of the candles actually says something)

"Us candles who come from the planet…"

(Before the candle could actually say something Tails interrupts him)

"Excuse me…yeah candle dude, me and Sonic are trying to discuss something so bugger off!"

"No one makes fun of the candle army! Men we shall attack this planet Earth and claim it for our home planet…"

"Oh…If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you get…RUB Kitsunes assemble!"

(We see all the RUB Kitsunes lining up to start the fight)

"You fools can not beat us up by mere physical prowess!" (Cue evil laughter right here by the candle…though after his statements one of his candles falls somehow.)

"Boss…I think…they know…the secret…on how we can be…knocked off easily…"

"All Tails said we needed to do was to really blow on them

(A/N: To those who don't know the candle minigame on Feel The Magic you had to essentially blow into the touch screen in order to get the candles out)

"Candle army attack!"

(Now since the first candle was stopped dead in its tracks already we skip to the second wave)

"Now RUB Kitsunes blow like you have never blown before! At least for the next few waves."

"Right Tails…we will do so."

"Exactly

(Now as that was said we see more candles blown out during the second and third waves were easily blown out, and the break time bit begins and if any people think this is just horrible I'll stop with these break time bits)

"Okay since you candles are down some people we will give you a small speed enhance if you help us with our break time bit."

"Sure what do I have to do?"

"Well we have Randy Orton all tied up a shame too if he wasn't such a jackass this probably wouldn't have been a big deal…but anyway just burn him to death Mr. Candle."

"Doing so now you strange rabbit girl."

(We see the candle burning said person to death and now start with the fourth wave of candles)

"Again we must blow out all the candles that appear in our path, but knowing the author and his use of repetitive jokes which no one gets, well just probably breeze through these next two waves easily."

(Just as Sonic says that line the RUB Kitsune group gets rid of the candles)

"Yeah well…"

(At this point a rampaging bull squashes the candle)

"What the hell is a bull doing here Tails!"

"You see Sonic they came out by themselves."

(Everyone is left at a face fault as the chapter ends)

End Ch.2


	3. This Bull Of Doom With Cleaning

Feel The Parody

By Hiro Konobu

Ch. 3: This Bull Of Doom With Cleaning

"I Hiro Konobu only own Radio Hiro, this parody and all of my fics for both Feel The Magic and Sonic The Hedgehog are properties of Sega and Sonic Team."

(Leaving off where last chapter ended, and how all of those bulls came out)

"So Tails tell me again how those bull going to be stopped?"

"By touching them Sonic."

"What!"

"Hey you say you're the fastest hedgehog alive aren't you?"

"Well yes I am Tails why did you ask me that?"

"So to ask if it would be too much of a problem for you."

"Well why don't you try to touch those bulls yourself?"

"That's because we will be ski boarding through said bulls Sonic."

"What the…why would you want to that?"

"Well we are the "RUB Kitsunes" we have to do things that seem inane at times."

"Ok…but can we move the story along."

"Sure besides I see that Amy over there has ran out of hammers and is facing all of those bulls."

"Wait, before I go over there is it even possible for Amy to run out of hammers? I mean I heard she had about 75 of them."

"Well she only brought three of them today."

"All right, then I'll just have to go over there and help her out."

"You do that…(As Sonic leaves Tails gets ready to say a phrase that might annoy some people which is…) RUB Kitsunes assemble!"

(Now a few seconds later we see Sonic heading towards Amy's side, and getting ready to defend the hammerless Amy)

"Say Amy how did you lose all of your hammers?"

"Shut it Sonic and just touch those bulls."

"Ok touching bulls now."

(As Sonic runs off we see him starting to touch said bulls about 24 of them to boot even with the multiple amounts of the RUB Kitsunes Ski Boarding past him)

"Is this even a challenge…gah…"

(To explain that last bit sonic had to jump to avoid a bull and landed on the last bull and the words started flying from there)

"What are you doing us bulls have been freed and now we shall have free reign over anything we want."

"Well, who had freed you stupid bulls, because I want to know."

"Too bad because, I wont say who freed us because we unfortunately forgot who did, and I'm not falling for the author's lame excuses."

"What do you have against the author anyway?"

"I don't know maybe his lame excuses always seem to find there way into his fics or it could be because he can't go one fic without using a plot-hole either."

"Well that is true but of course he usually writes satire, and while that was going on I've touched 98 times so which means as soon as I make this last touch you will be back to your normal self."

"What do you mean by that? I've always been this way."

"Well that's not what Tails told me."

(Flashback…of sorts)

"Sonic I have some info on those bulls it looked like that they were forcibly released and also have controllers on them."

"How did that happen?"

"I really don't know but I kind of predicted that while we were doing the parachute and candle bits that they would come out."

"Why?"

"Maybe cause we angered the bull gods by not doing the cart bit last chapter."

"Ok…"

(End Flashback)

"Okay maybe he was right but still…"

"So you don't mind if I touch you one more time?"

"I don't mind….wait a minute…"

(Now Sonic touches the bull one more time and well the bull is out of the influence of the controller, and just goes off because he can't talk without it)

"Yeah! That's what you get you stupid bulls for almost ruining this girl over here."

"Thanks but I could have handled it myself Sonic."

"Yeah but Tails told me you only had three hammers."

"Well I had a fourth one…but I left it at home."

"I noticed you were dirty as well."

"So…"

(All of a sudden Sonic finds two scrubbers to clean her off)

"Cleanup time!"

"How…where did you get those?"

"I haven't the foggiest."

"Well I guess we should start now shouldn't we?"

(Now Sonic starts to clean up Amy at this point with some dialog added as well)

"So Amy how long have you been in this city anyway?"

"About three years to be exact."

"So what's it like to live in this city?"

"It's cool, though it does have its ups and downs."

"Like what."

"They have an author here who thought this scene could be plot-holed style skipped."

"Ok well if you notice you're cleaned up now so take a look."

(Amy takes a look and is pleased with the results)

"Thanks Sonic…so I guess I'll see you later then wont I?"

"You will, you will."

End Ch. 3

"To explain why I had scenes two and three added together was because they were both short scenes with only one game on them."


	4. The Antlion Bus Stop

Feel The Parody

By Hiro Konobu

Ch.4: The Antlion Bus Stop

"Well Feel The Parody is in its 4th chapter so I'll just say that I still only Radio Hiro and my fics like always."

(Chapter starts off with Sonic at Amy's apartment about to pick her up for today's performance)

"So Amy are you ready to go out for today's performance?"

"Sure I'm ready. So what do the RUB Kitsunes have planned today?"

"Well…we have some bus stop bowling to do today."

"That's all…they have planned for today?"

"That's pretty much it yep and he also said something else…"

"What else was it?"

"To quote off of what Tails said, "Win her heart! Get closer to her by giving your all in another super performance!" and yes that's what he said."

"Wow…for a young kitsune I didn't know he could be like that."

"You'd be surprised Amy as well as the OOC value for you and me for this fic."

"What?"

"Sorry meaningless filler…say there's Tails now and what are all those Cream dolls doing up there like bowling pins?"

"Well Sonic, today's performance is called "Bus Stop" and that's why you see those Cream dolls up there, and now as we look around you see those two parts of a bowling ball…Knuckles, Rouge!"

(When Tails had said that Knuckles and Rouge picked up the two pieces of the bowling ball and put it on Sonic even with the yelps and some screams from Sonic while it is being put on.)

"Now let's get the performance started, and to you readers Sonic can't talk while he's inside the ball by the way and we probably will have to half ass the performance in a long explaination bubble of sorts."

(Now as the first part of the performance gets underway we see Sonic rolling the ball somehow to the five Cream dolls and knocking the entire first set of five dolls over now in the second part we see some cars going very slowly in the second part Sonic manages to avoid the cars and knock all five of the Cream dolls down, and after that, now it starts to get a little harder with a car blocking the left side of the area somehow Sonic manages to get through that handicap though it kind of feels like the buses and cars are teaming up to take out Sonic as you now see a bus blocking out the right side of the playing field and also due to the fact Sonic accidentally hit the bus thinking it would move now Sonic tries again and this time gets the Cream dolls though the cars have one more trick up their sleeve by making a line that seems impossible to get through, however they left an important gap in the line which Sonic saw to get the last five Cream dolls and Sonic finally comes out of the bowling ball)

"What in the hell did I do to you for you to jam me in that ball?"

"Nothing it was all a part of the performance."

"Really now was it…"

"Oh come on I see Amy is glad that you made it across the nightmare-ish Bus Stop."

(Just as Sonic turns he finds out that Tails was right about Amy being happy about the performance)

"Oh Sonic, that performance was great though I was worried a little when you hit that bus, but still I liked it." (As Amy said as she went a little closer towards Sonic.)

"That's cool, though Tails said that was the only performance of the day…though I'm not sure because something else could pop up like escaping from antlions or having to yell to get your attention."

"Really you think that would happen?"

"I really don't know but it could happen."

(Now we skip over to Tails who is talking with Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge planning the next segment of performances)

"Well that went smoothly wouldn't you say?"

"Yes Tails it did so what did you have planned for our performance group next?"

"Well Rouge I talked to some people who own some tall buildings and asked them if we could perform the next two stunts there and they said it would be okay."

"Well what are the next two stunts going to be?"

"They are some building related stuff but I'm letting Sonic figure out on his own."

"So you want to see the reaction that Sonic gives when he finds out don't you?"

"Yes Cream I want to laugh when I see what happens when Sonic finds out."

(Just then a muffled scream comes out of Cream for some reason the whole gang looks then finds that somehow Rouge got surprised and fell into the same hole that Cream fell into…turns out that they were…)

"Holy antlions Knuckles!"

"We have save them yeah."

(Somehow he gets a call informing him of some important plot as well)

"This just in one other antlion hole has appeared and it has Sonic and Amy in its grasp."

(Just then Tails get an idea from this)

"You know this could serve as a short bonus performance."

"Tails you're crazy can't you see that Cream and Rouge are in trouble…not to mention that Sonic and Amy are in one too."

"I'm crazy good then aren't I? Now let's help Cream and Rouge get out of that pit."

(Now we see Tails and Knuckles trying to get Cream and Rouge out of the pit)

"Well what took you so long to get here Knuckles?"

"Well I had to convince Tails that turning this incident into a performance was a bad idea."

"Say where is Tails anyway?" As Knuckles looks around for Tails.

(After that was said some people gathered around near the antlion hole being careful not to fall in)

"...I think Tails actually went through and got people to see this."

"See I told you I'm crazy good now let's get them out."

"Right…"

(Now after a few minutes pass Cream and Rouge have been pulled out and the other Rub Kitsunes and the people watching head to where Sonic and Amy are having some trouble with the other antlion hole)

"Sonic where in the heck did this antlion hole come from?" As Amy is found trying to get out of the antlion hole frantically.

"Amy don't ask me this antlion hole just came randomly let's just try to get out okay." As we Sonic also trying to get out frantically.

"You know usually Tails would probably try to profit in on this mishap."

"Umm…Sonic I think he has…"

"What do you…oh I see."

(Now both Sonic and Amy look up and see the rest of the RUB Kitsunes with a huge crowd trying to see if Sonic and Amy can get out.)

"Tails! Where were you when we needed you?"

"Well we had a little mishap with an antlion hole of our own so don't try to angry about that."

"Well why do you have that crowd there?"

"You know my performance group loves to give shows now don't they?"

"Well this wouldn't be an issue if this wasn't based on life or death issue so just help us!"

"Okay."

(Now as that was said Tails and a member of the RUB Kitsunes help Sonic and Amy get out of the antlion hole though it took them three minutes to do so)

"Glad to be out of that situation isn't that right Amy?"

"It definitely is Sonic, though I have to go well see you tomorrow."

"Well Sonic I have to go as well and set up the next day performances see ya."

"Well bye Tails and Amy."

(Later that night Sonic had a flashback style dream as we see a younger version of Sonic and Amy, Sonic had seemed to have saved Amy from drowning and these words that came out the wakes Sonic with a scream to end the chapter)

"…However I wasn't able to save her."

End Chapter 4


	5. Painting Monocyclist

Feel The Parody

By Hiro Konobu

Ch. 5: Painting Monocyclist

"I Hiro Konobu only own my fics, Radio Hiro, and Sega's and Sonic Team's Feel The Magic and Sonic The Hedgehog is owned by them."

(We start where the last chapter left off where Sonic was waking up from the last line of the other chapter)

"What a weird dream…though it seems more like a half-assed attempt at a bad way for the author to end the last chapter but anyway I have to ask her for a date today." Sonic said, as he was getting ready for the day.

(Now for some reason as Sonic is heading out of his apartment he sees Tails there already)

"Tails what are you doing here at my apartment?" Said Sonic, as he was surprised at finding Tails at his apartment.

"Well I'm here to remind you of the events that we have to do today." Tails said to Sonic

"What are they?" Sonic asks Tails

"Well first we have a scenario where you're doing some painting on a building, though like always I'll make you wait to see the second one." Tails says with a grin.

Sonic then thinks to himself …Why do I get the feeling that this is going to go nowhere good within the next few hours.

"Now we shall just go over to some buildings that I asked permission to use last chapter, and before you ask about Amy I've already asked her to come, and by now she's already there." Tails said to Sonic

(Now as Sonic and Tails walk over to the buildings mentioned, we see Shadow stalking Sonic in the foreground though nothing is said about this, and when they get there Amy notices Sonic and Tails walking up to her.)

"Hi Sonic, hi Tails, and I already know what you are going to do today that involves this building, besides Tails told me you're painting on this building as well as one other thing that he didn't tell me." Amy said to Sonic obviously.

"Why is he keeping the second one a secret to you me and the readers?" Sonic asks Amy.

"I truthfully think he's trying to go with more shock value like last chapter."

(Then Tails just pipes in with a very corny line from the same game that the sonic characters are spoofing)

"I'll be honest I am going with shock value for the scene but, to win her over, we're going to have to put on a super strong heavy-duty performance! Now you gotta pull yourself together and ask her for a date!" Tails says to Sonic somewhat loudly.

"Tails how am I supposed to that?" Sonic said as he whispered in Tails's ear.

"By doing the first performance of the day which I like to call painter, and the second which I wont announce just yet like I've said many times." Said Tails as he whispered in Sonic's ear.

(After that was said Tails throws Sonic a spray can and then tells him to paint the building with various members of the RUB Kitsunes watching the whole thing)

"So I'm supposed to just paint this whole building with just this spray can?" Sonic said to Tails.

"No we have four drawings that my team put up on the building last night off screen that you're going to paint." Tails said to Sonic.

"So is this heart that I'm looking at now the first one I'm going to paint?" Sonic said to Tails.

"Exactly and I'll tell you the others as you go alongside the building, and you have to do each one in thirty seconds." Tails says to Sonic.

"Tails…you are evil…" Sonic says in a small tone as he starts to paint the first heart.

(Now Sonic proceeds to paint the first heart and does this in less than thirty seconds)

"Okay Tails what's the next one I have to paint?" Sonic after saying this looks over to Tails.

"See those three hearts over there paint them in the same amount of time for the last one." Tails says as Sonic moves over to the next side to work on it.

"Got ya proceeding to do so right now…" Sonic said.

(Now Sonic proceeds to paint the three hearts and does it successfully also done in less than thirty seconds)

"Okay that was good but now I'm taking three seconds of the next one which that of five hearts why because, I thought it could be used to a good comic effect." Tails said to Sonic while looking on.

"Right I'm going to paint these five hearts on this part of the building, but why is it just hearts right now?" Sonic said while painting the five hearts.

"Well in said Feel The Magic game in this scene you had to paint hearts during the first three stages…truthfully me and the author don't know what happens in the hard mode after the beginning of scene five…" Tails said to Sonic.

"Why do you not know what happened then?" Sonic said to Tails as he was finishing up the fourth heart.

"Well it's most likely that he gave up on the game and currently has an Advance Wars obsession." Tails said back to Sonic.

"Right, well I'm just about to finish…wait it's done and I didn't even go out the lines neither on this stuff." Sonic Said right back to Tails.

"Okay now checkout the last one which just says RUB Sonic." Tails said.

"Now I see that you aren't gay by putting all hearts upside this building, and forgetting to bring people parachutes to stop me from painting on the building." As Sonic says with a smirk on his face.

"You know Sonic just for that you have to do the last heart bit in less than twenty seconds and I'm having random parachutists come down on you as well for that remark." An angry Tails said to his friend.

(After this was said somehow Sonic got through the last painting and is now with Tails…all because the author got lazy with this scene.)

"So what's next Tails? That last stunt was just too easy, albeit mostly riddled with plot holes." Sonic said.

"Well I have these Monocycles stationed somewhere on the building I'll show you where they are. Tails said as he motioned for Sonic and Amy to follow him.

(A little later we see Tails leading both Sonic and Amy on top of the buildings)

"What the Tails you are sadistic? Are you really going to do a performance on top of a building?" Sonic yelled at Tails while he was shocked at what he had to do.

"Yes, and to make easy you only have to do cross two bridges on the Monocycle." Tails said with a smirk.

"Even though it's only two bridges I still think that you Tails are psychotic for forcing people to cross bridges, and two the author is a lazy bastard…besides he hasn't had a very successful fic even for two years…it makes you…" before Sonic could finish Tails hit him with a monocycle.

"Now what were you saying about me being psychotic Sonic?" Tails said as he put the monocycle down after hitting Sonic with it.

"Not a thing…" Sonic said before getting on the monocycle.

"Good." Tails said.

(Now we see Sonic getting ready to cross the first bridge though Amy is obviously watching.)

"Stupid author not giving me anymore lines besides this one." Amy said as she's obviously angry at the author.

(Now we skip back to Sonic as he's going across the bridge somewhat easily)

"Ok this bridge isn't as hard as I thought it would be I'm even starting to regret that I even called Tails psychotic." Sonic said as he crossed the first bridge…however when he saw the second bridge…"Tails is a Insert one to three pages worth of colorful language psychotic Insert more colorful language here Oh well good news is that I can take back that statement I said earlier…and to those who haven't played the game that this fic is parodying lets just say that there are a lot moving pieces this time around." Sonic said as…somehow he makes it.

"So how was your monocycle ride?" Tails said asking Sonic.

"You know if I wasn't so shocked from the whole thing I'd hurt you right now." Sonic said to Tails.

"But it was a good ride wasn't it?" Amy said to Sonic sarcastically.

"Amy…oh yeah will you go out on a date with me?" Sonic said while getting elbowed by Tails.

"After your performance, of course I will." Amy said while actually glomping Sonic

"See Sonic I told you that hanging with the RUB Kitsunes will let you get that girl you wanted…eventually." Tails said

"That's true I just hope the author doesn't do a lame plot hole style gap." Sonic said

End Ch. 5

Sonic: No lame plot hole style ending for a chapter!

"…Sorry it took so long for this chapter well I hope you enjoyed it."


End file.
